


All True Affection

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe- Modern Setting - Freeform, Alternate Universe- non magic, Cuddles, Divorce, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Parent!Remus, past!Tonks/Remus, professional cuddler!Sirius, professional cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professional cuddling?  How was that a thing?  Well Remus Lupin is about to find out first-hand when his best mate, Peter, gives him three hours credit at Stag an Doe Cuddling Institute.  After perusing the list of cuddlers, he queries Sirius Black.  Not sure what to expect, Remus steps into a world far outside his comfort zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All True Affection

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based off my idea after I saw a buzzfeed video talking about Professional cuddlers. I thought wow, imagine if wolfstar met that way. Also I was feeling really dreadful tonight, lost a TONNE of work after a computer glitch, so I needed something to make me feel better.
> 
> Also I mucked with Tonks' age a bit because I'm not comfortable with Remus/Tonks with their canon age differences. And I don't mean to make her sound like a villain at all, she's one of my favourite characters of all time. 
> 
> Anyway it's just a gross bit of fluff and ridiculousness for these two, so I hope you enjoy. xx

He stood in the car park, watching planes take off from behind the massive building, wondering which one Teddy was on. It wasn’t that Remus didn’t have a life outside of being a parent, or that he didn’t have things to get _done_ , or that he wanted to begrudge his ex time with their son, but it hurt.

Teddy was on winter hols and Hanukkah had just started—and Tonks celebrated Christmas, but they’d arranged for Ted to spend the month of December with his mum every other year. Which was this year. It was painful enough that Remus had this time of year to remember her coming to him and saying, “Honestly, Remus, I just don’t love you. Not sure I ever really did. It just seemed easier, you know?”

And it wasn’t that she was the love of his life, really. Remus hadn’t ever met someone like _that_ before. No one that made his heart thump wildly. He’d never lost his breath, or felt that pulse pounding in his ears, or felt his heart soar. With Tonks it had been a series of drunken nights and being lonely, and sort of understanding each other where not many people did. I mean, she’d mostly been with women, he’d mostly been with men, and it had never worked out.

So they gave it a go. She was six years younger, which was a little outside his comfort zone with the whole relationship thing. But a year after they decided to try whatever it was they were trying, she was pregnant. So they got married and seven years later she came home to tell him it had been a mistake and she wanted out.

He didn’t fight her on it. The worst had been explaining it to Teddy because she decided to take a job out of the country and needed a year to get established before they decided what to do. And Teddy didn’t want to leave Brighton. So it was agreed on his holidays from school he’d fly out to visit his mum, and then when he was older, it would be up to him where to go.

Now Remus was leaving Heathrow and making the hour and something drive back to his little three bed bungalow he’d grown up in and been left when his mum died years back. And it would be empty and lonely and Remus felt this pressing ache in his gut because he felt like the last seven years had been a total waste of his time and now he was just older. And alone. And it felt so…pointless.

*** 

Sat at his desk, staring at the link Peter sent him, Remus felt the profound desire to ring him up and have him over so he could punch him in the face. Professional cuddlers.

 **It’s a real thing, and it’ll take the edge off**.

Take the edge off what, he wanted to ask. How could that possibly make him feel better at all. Having some total stranger in his home spooning him for fifty quid an hour?

**I bought you three hours’ worth of cuddling, so use it well. The site recommends starting with an hour until you’re comfortable. Just trust me.**

Peter, who was happily married and had been for years, says trust me, Remus mused. If Peter had used this service, he didn’t want to know. He didn’t want to know why. Tapping his fingers on the side of the keyboard, he stared at the gift code which he would use to order the cuddler online. It would prompt him to enter his details, the specifics of what he was looking for, the type of cuddling he preferred—and honestly what did that even _mean_ exactly—and then it would give him a list to choose from.

Was this like an escort service? Fake names and identities? Or would he be dealing with actual people whose jobs were cuddling professionally? He wondered how those conversations had gone with friends and family.

“Well George, what have you got up to these past few years?”

“Well gran, I’m a professional cuddler.”

Remus could only begin to imagine.

It was ridiculous. 

Absolutely fucking daft.

Which didn’t explain why he was putting his information in. Which didn’t explain his curiosity—really he was just _curious_ to see what might come up.

“Oh bloody hell,” he whispered to himself. It prompted him to upload a photo of himself to his personal profile which would only be accessed by the person he queried to come over and cuddle him.

He very nearly laughed out loud at the absurdity of the situation. But he had a few photos he’d done with Teddy, and managed to crop the boy out of one where he looked alright. He uploaded it, and made the most standard bio he could manage.

**Remus Lupin, aged 34 years, lives in Brighton. Works as an editor for Moonrise Publishing, average build, average height, tawny hair, amber eyes. Prefers male cuddling/spooning.**

He wondered what other people put on those things, but there was no way to peruse. 

Instead he hit submit, and after several moments of updating, then agreeing to the site’s terms, and a welcome video where a lovely, red-haired, green eyed woman explained, “Each cuddler has their strengths, which we will use in our database to find the best match. A query will be sent out to the cuddler of your choice, and they have the option to use our messaging system for a short chat before accepting or declining the query. We allow up to three queries per day, and cuddling sessions are limited to two hours each. All sessions must be over by midnight. Thank you for choosing Stag and Doe.

A short list popped up just after, and Remus began to scroll through. Honestly they all looked…well surprisingly normal. He wasn’t entirely sure what to expect. He’d got caught up in one particular bloke’s profile who was very good looking indeed. Gideon, it read. He was fantastic at scalp massages and had strong arms for efficient spooning.

Remus considered hitting _send query_ when his eye caught another from the list. The man was beautiful. So much so, in fact, his breath caught in his throat. He had long black hair which fell in a lazy elegance over his shoulders. His eyes were narrow, sharp and grey, and his smile looked like it created sunshine. He had narrow features, almost aristocratic, and Remus could see in the photo the man had on a white t-shirt and leather jacket just over it.

Sirius Black.

Remus tried the name on his tongue and very much liked the way it rolled off him. Sirius Black.

Licking his lips, he looked away, thinking this was wrong. If he was going to be cuddled, he didn’t want to do it with someone he was attracted to. I mean, that would be setting himself up for further disappointment.

And yet here he was again, his body betraying him by clicking on the send query.

His stomach clenched and he felt ill.

Five minutes later, a message rang through with a small _ping_ from the speakers.

**Hi there Remus, are you on? It’s Sirius.**

Remus felt like his stomach was about to crawl out of his mouth, but he pulled his keyboard closer to him and began to type.

_Hi, yes. I’m on._

**Oh excellent. Listen, I was just looking over your profile and I’d love to set up a time. It says here you’ve got a three hour bank with us, so you can use up to two hours during our first meeting if you like.**

_Oh erm…well. It was a gift. From a friend. So I’m not sure what’s…normal? I’ve never done anything like this before. Christ, I’m sorry._ He hit send before he could delete his awkward message, then cursed himself.

**Gift, eh. Nice mate you’ve got there. Why don’t we go for an hour, then you can see how you feel?**

_Right well…right. Okay one hour is fine._

**It’s perfectly normal for this to feel a bit uncomfortable or strange. I mean, I know it’s not a normal thing, professional cuddling. Tell you what, I’ll come by a half hour early and we can chat. I can fill you in on the whole point of this. Give you my background, let you know how I got started in this barmy trade. That work?**

Remus gulped, then nodded at his screen like a complete berk. _Yeah alright._

Sirius sent through his schedule, and Remus chose the next night just after tea. He’d be having it alone, and doubted he’d be able to stomach much anyway. But Sirius was happy with the arrangement, and planned to be there.

**Looking forward to it.**

Remus wanted to type something else, but though saying same would be a damned lie, so he just told Sirius to have a good night, and quickly logged off. Fixing himself a scotch after that, Remus sent off a text to Peter telling him where he could stick his next bright idea. Then he settled in for the night. There was always time to cancel, he reasoned, and that made him feel a bit better.

And if he went to bed with the image of Sirius Black behind his eyelids, well, no one needed to know.

*** 

He could hardly work all day, and by the time he got home, Remus had got almost no work done and his stomach was in knots. He fixed himself some tinned soup, ate half of it, then set the bowl in the sink and began to go through the house, making sure everything looked neat and tidy.

He had one of Tonks’ old candles with a scent similar to pine or…something earthy, and he lit it. It wasn’t entirely pleasant, but he reckoned it would distract from anything smelling stale or horrible. He gave the carpets in the lounge a quick hoovering, then dusted. Then wiped down the counters.

It was near six, which left him enough time for a shower and a change of clothes so he didn’t smell like the office. Then he went back to the lounge, sat on the sofa, and waited.

Where would they even do this cuddling? In his bedroom? The sofa? The guest room? And how would it work? What was the point of it, really?

He almost laughed when the knock came to the door, and his stomach was in his mouth as he crossed the floor and opened it.

Sirius Black was there. Much like the picture, but not exactly what Remus was picturing. He’d had in mind someone well…larger. Bigger arms for Sirius’ proclaimed expert in spooning. He was nearly a full head shorter than Remus, and at least two stone lighter. But he was there in his stone-washed jeans and leather jacket, and a shirt with David Bowie’s face on it. 

His hair was swept back into a lazy bun, and he was wearing that sunburst smile, leaning on the frame with an elegance Remus could never pull off.

“Remus, yeah?”

Gulping, he stuck out his hand and fought off a shiver when Sirius’ long, slender fingers closed round his. “Er. Hello. Won’t um…won’t you come in?”

Sirius chuckled just a little as Remus stepped aside. Brushing past him, Remus got a nose full of a very light, very woodsy smell. Bit like old books and leather and fresh air. It made sense as Remus was closing the door and spotted a motorbike parked at the kerb.

“That yours?” he asked aloud without meaning to.

Sirius lifted a well-groomed brow, then smiled again. “Oh. Yeah. Padfoot, my trusty bike. Had it since I was eighteen. Gift from my uncle.”

Remus blinked, wondering if Sirius was always so personal with his details to total strangers. He didn’t ask though, as he led the way into the lounge. “Can I get you tea?”

Sirius took a seat on the sofa as though he’d always been welcome in the home, kicking one foot up on the low table. “That would be great, Remus. Do you have any herbal though? I try not to take too much caffeine this late.”

“Er…I think so.” Fumbling and feeling like a giant, awkward fool, he went to the kitchen and flicked on the kettle. After rummaging through the cabinet, he managed to find some jasmine, and made two cups. He brought them back a few minutes later with a small pot of honey, which Sirius ignored.

“So,” the dark haired man said. “I expect you have some questions for me?”

Remus swallowed. “Does this erm…count? Toward the hour?”

Sirius raised a brow. “No. We’re allowed a thirty minute introduction.” His eyes lingered on Remus’ face for a moment, then gave him a once over. “Are you alright?”

Remus nodded, sipping his tea as he forced himself to take a few breaths. “This is weird,” he finally admitted. “And it feels…pathetic? No offense.”

Sirius lifted that brow again, then threw his head and let out a bark-like laugh. “I suppose it is. I’ve been doing it a while now, though, and most of my clients are regulars.”

Remus licked his lips. “Er. Right. Well…how erm…how does one become a professional cuddler, exactly?”

Sirius grinned, leaning forward with an air like he enjoyed telling this story. “My best mate started it. We were at school together, and I erm…well I didn’t have the best family growing up, you know? Not a lot of affection, typical British, stodgy types. Well my family were worse—but that’s neither here nor there. Anyhow I had a rough go in sixth form and my best mate one night heard me rather upset. So he just climbs under my sheets and wraps his arms round me and puts his face in my neck and cuddles me. All night.” Sitting back, Sirius winked at him. “Best sleep I’ve ever gotten.”

Remus’ eyebrows shot up. “So he…cuddled you to sleep?”

“He did. I wasn’t entirely sure what it all meant. Obviously I started questioning our relationship, but he was mad for a girl—one he ended up marrying by the way. But even when they got together, we still cuddled. At University, we had another mate who went through a hard time, and remembering what James had done for me, I gave it a go with him. And he made a joke that we should start a business. James seemed to think it was a good idea, and Lily was all for it. So we pooled our resources, and…well that started Stag and Doe.”

Remus blinked. “So…so you’re one of the founders?”

“Well, I was a silent partner for a while, and I don’t take on a lot of clients. I’m extremely selective. Including you at the moment, I have two.”

Remus choked on his mouthful. “What? Why me?”

“Because I saw that look in your eye,” Sirius answered honestly. He reached over with his hand and paused. “Mind if I touch you?”

Remus blinked, then shook his head. “Er. No.”

Sirius’ hand laid down on the top of his thigh, just near his knee, and squeezed. “Look, being deprived of human contact isn’t good for people. It’s not. Cuddling, hugging, it releases very necessary chemicals in our body which can battle depression and a host of other things.”

“And you don’t think it’s depressing some bloke like me needs to pay for human contact? You don’t think that’s bloody pathetic?”

The fingers on his thighs squeezed harder. “No. I don’t think it’s pathetic. Because I think there are people who—like me—don’t trust very easy. Who don’t want to let anyone see what they need. That might have a friend send them something like this because they know that person won’t ask for something they deserve.”

Remus didn’t realise his hands were shaking, or that his eyes were burning until Sirius got up and extended his hand. “Come with me.”

Mortified by his reaction, Remus turned away, but allowed Sirius to draw him up from the sofa, and up the stairs. He seemed to instinctively know where the bedroom was, because before Remus was consciously aware of it, he was being led to his large bed. Only one lamp was on, the one on the desk, and the soft light was soothing.

Remus kept his face away from Sirius as he felt the other man’s weight dipping the bed down. A tentative hand reached out, reaching for Remus’ arm, and pulled his jumper up above the elbow. The slender fingers began to trail a light touch from wrist, to the inside crook of his elbow.

“If there’s anywhere you want me to stop,” Sirius said very quietly, “just say the word.”

Remus made a muffled noise of assent, but otherwise kept his gaze fixed on the far wall. The touch grew firmer after a little while, then the hand snaked round his waist and Sirius pulled himself very close. His face rested near the crook of Remus’ neck, breathing there. 

“Do you like your job, Remus?”

The question surprised him enough to draw him out of how awkward he felt, being spooned by a stranger. “It’s alright. Long hours. Feel like I don’t see my son enough.”

“Son. How old?”

“He’s seven.”

He could feel Sirius’ lips curve into a smile as it pressed the bare spot behind his neck. “That’s a good age. Fun. My godson’s nearly fifteen now, but I miss the days when the snark was actually cute.”

Remus snorted a little as he unconsciously shifted back into the warm arm holding him tight. “I’ll remember that when Teddy’s fifteen and I’m missing this stage.”

“Where is he now?”

Remus swallowed thickly. “States. Visiting his mum.”

“Ah.” Sirius began to draw lines on Remus’ ribs, over his jumper. “Is this good, or would you like skin-to-skin contact?”

“Is that…a thing?” Remus recalled reading something about over the clothes in the rules.

“Typically not, but I don’t mind.”

“I’m…alright,” Remus said after a moment.

Sirius swallowed, then breathed in against Remus’ hair for a moment. “And this ex of yours…?”

“I…” He was going to say he didn’t want to talk about it, that it was too personal, but considering their compromised positions, he figured what the hell. “We’ve split. Officially gone six months. I don’t…I don’t know why I thought it would work in the first place. Just…my relationships kept failing and my long-term boyfriend before her was…well it didn’t end well. Her story was just as tragic. Then Teddy came along and I thought we could make it work. She made me see reason.”

“Did she?” Sirius murmured.

“Well if you call coming home to divorce papers reason, then yeah,” Remus said with a small breath. “I wasn’t angry at her. Just at the wasted time.”

“I could see that.” Sirius pulled him just a little bit tighter, and his hand went for the hem of Remus’ jumper. “Alright?”

“Yeah,” Remus breathed.

Sirius’ hand splayed flat against Remus’ ribs, pressing hard. Something was shifting, a heady feeling like Remus could fall to sleep and stay that way all night. No three am wanderings to the lounge in a desperate hope that four hours was enough to live on every night.

“I never had much luck myself. James thinks I hold people at arm’s length to keep from getting hurt. Like my family did. Which is funny considering my profession.”

Remus laughed a bit and turned his head just a little. He caught a glimpse of a grey eye and half-smirk. “So maybe this does as much for you as it does for them. Is that why you take on so few clients?”

Sirius breathed in and out. “Maybe. You a psychologist?”

Remus chuckled as he turned his face more into the pillow. “Writer, but reckon it’s kind of the same thing. Studying the human condition, trying to create these people who are just the right mix of fantasy and reality so people can relate but also enjoy bits and pieces of a life which isn’t currently beating them in the face with how awful it can be.”

“Or turn those tragedies into triumphs when in life we know that never happens,” Sirius offered.

Remus felt his body shudder a little, and he felt an ache. “Yeah. Like that.”

“I know it well,” Sirius said.

They fell to a silence for a while, just holding each other. Remus was profoundly aware of the time on the clock, and when it was edging toward his hour, he started to tense.

Sirius noticed it, and pulled back a little, going for Remus’ back. His hands drew lines up and down over the jumper, then carded into Remus’ curls. “When’s your boy back?”

“Just after the new year. We agreed to trade off, but he’s never missed a Hanukkah with me so…” Remus closed his eyes and sighed. “I’ll be sending him his gifts, of course. But it won’t be the same. And his mum doesn’t celebrate.”

The fingers were soothing, more than the spooning had been, and Remus wanted to open his eyes but couldn’t.

“James’ family is Hindi, so the closest we get is Diwali, which is fun. Festival of lights, loads of gifts and so much food it makes you want to die a little. And the parties. Kids are everywhere from extended family. But it’s one of those moments that makes you realise you’re alone. And it’s rough.”

Remus nodded against the pillow, losing himself in the touch. “That’s how it is. I mean, realistically it’s just a few days. I mean, I’m not even really religious, you know? But I liked to do it for Teddy. Liked watching his face light up over food and presents, and the menorah. And listening to his tiny voice read out the Hebrew he’d learnt, and it was so bad,” Remus said from behind a chuckle, “but so cute.”

Sirius trailed his fingers down Remus’ cheeks, the touch lingering against his jaw and neck, and Remus was forced to remember what it was like to have _someone_ there. But it had never been like this before. He swallowed and turned, his eyes opening to look at Sirius.

“Thanks,” he whispered.

Sirius was still cupping his cheek. “Any time.”

“For fifty quid an hour,” Remus pointed out.

For a second, Sirius winced, but it fell away quick as it had come. “James is going to kill me, but would you mind having another cuppa with me before I go? I could use the boost.”

Remus’ limbs felt heavy, but good. Almost like he’d had a long soak in the tub. It was enough for him to nod and lead Sirius back down the stairs. They were deliberately not touching now, keeping a safe distance as he sat at the kitchen table whilst Remus flicked the kettle on.

He found he couldn’t meet Sirius’ eyes as he readied the mugs, and slid one across to him.

As he sat, Sirius pulled a card out of his pocket and pushed it across to Remus. “This is my personal number.”

Remus stared at it for a moment, his hand not moving to take it. “And how much does that cost?”

“I never do this. I mean literally never. If you want to hire me and use up your two hours for this,” Sirius said, waving his hand between himself and Remus, “then please by all means. I won’t ever turn down your query. But if you want to just chat…” Sirius ran his fingers into his hair. “I know a good person when I meet them, you know.”

Remus wasn’t sure what that meant. But he took the card anyway and slipped it into his pocket.

Sirius left half an hour later, full of tea and a gentle smile. He didn’t hug Remus before he went, but the tawny haired man found himself wishing Sirius had.

*** 

A week later, Remus stared at his computer screen, looking at the query button. Sirius wouldn’t turn him down. He promised that much. But he hadn’t stopped thinking of him, and the personal number was sat on his desk staring him in the face.

He could just text him.

_It’s Remus._

Ten minutes later, he got a reply. 

**I thought you might have forgot about me.**

_Just busy. I erm…how are you?_

**Very well. In fact, in the market for a cuppa and maybe a scone next week when I’m in Brighton. Know any good places?**

_Decent spot right round my office. I can show you._

**I won’t say no.**

Remus hit the query button and sent it off. A few moments later, his mobile buzzed again with Sirius’ text.

**Tonight?**

_Yeah. Alright. Same time?_

**I’ll be there.**

*** 

Sirius arrived wearing pyjama bottoms and a jumper. It looked absolutely perfect and absolutely out of place on him. He strolled in, dropping the keys to his bike on Remus’ low table, and accepted the tea Remus had already prepared. Leant against the wall, he looked over at the table where Remus had been preparing Teddy’s first set of gifts.

“Electronics? You think they’ll survive the shipping overseas?”

Remus snorted. “They assured me they were very sturdy, and I think I’ve purchased enough of that bubble wrap to protect a raw egg.”

Sirius grinned. “Lucky kid, you know.”

Remus shook his head. “Maybe. I mean…I try. You know? S’all I can do.”

Setting his mug down, Sirius crossed the distance between them and cupped Remus’ face. His hands moved then to his waist, holding him tight, and buried his face in Remus’ neck. “I need to tell you something, Remus. And I’d move this upstairs but you might ask me to leave after I’m done.”

Remus stiffened, but didn’t pull away. “Alright.”

There was a very long pause. “I fancy you. It…it can happen, between cuddlers and clients. It does happen. I mean, it releases tonnes of hormones that affect the way you think. It’s why I don’t take a lot of clients, I don’t like being confused. But…I couldn’t stop thinking about you. You didn’t text me for a week and I thought maybe you could tell and you were put off. And I don’t want to take you upstairs again without you knowing. How I feel.”

Remus blinked. “What…does that mean, exactly? I mean…what are you saying?”

Sirius pulled away, looking at him carefully. “I’m saying I don’t meet people like you often. Open and raw, who get it. Get me. And my love life has always been shit so this is probably a bad idea. I almost turned down your query today. But I promised.”

Remus felt his hands twitching, clenching and unclenching from fists, because he felt it too. But it was mad, wasn’t it? Impossible? “Sirius…”

He pulled away completely and folded his arms over his chest. “It’s technically not allowed. And it’s really unprofessional, so I should go. And I can recommend someone, really. James, he does this from time to time and he’s really good. He owes me, actually. I’ll credit you another full hour and…”

Sirius stopped when Remus reached out and cupped his face. “I need you to go off the clock now, Sirius. Because I want to kiss you.”

Sirius’ eyes flickered, then he reached for his mobile and punched a few things in. “Your session’s been cancelled at the client’s request. Means you forfeit your hour.”

Remus laughed before tugging Sirius close. “I think I can live with it,” he murmured.

Neither were quite sure how they got upstairs and into the bed. But there they were, holding each other face to face, and pressing soft kisses along jaws and necks. Nothing deeper, but it was so intimate it made Remus go dizzy.

“Once upon a time,” Sirius said, letting his hands ghost up Remus’ shirt, pressing hard against his ribs, “Jamie told me that when you meet someone that you’re meant to be with, you just _know_. I always thought it was rubbish. I mean, he and Lily took ages to make it work. She couldn’t stand him. Though in her defence, he was an arrogant berk. But…I think maybe I get it now?”

Remus let his hand move up to Sirius’ cheek, cupping it gently. He felt emboldened suddenly, and pressed his lips dry and chaste to the other man’s. “Maybe I do, too. Because what I’m feeling…”

“Yeah,” Sirius breathed. He closed his fist round Remus’ shirt, right over his heart. “I’d like a proper kiss now. If that’s alright.”

“Very,” Remus murmured. Then they had their mouths together again, only this time his was open and Sirius was sliding his tongue in, wet and hot, slick against his own. He let out a small moan and gave himself over completely to the embrace. 

Eventually they broke apart, and Sirius pressed their foreheads together. “You know this could get complicated. If we make a go of this.”

Remus smiled. “Because you get paid to snuggle in bed with other people?”

Sirius laughed. “Mostly I handle accounting, but yeah. Sometimes.”

Remus licked his lips, then buried his face in Sirius’ neck, leaving a trail of kisses along his skin. “Who’s your other client?”

There was a very long pause, then Sirius said, “It’s James.”

Remus couldn’t help his laugh. “And that’s it?”

He shrugged, holding Remus a little tighter. “Like I said, I’m selective.”

“I can see that.” Remus cupped his face once more. “Stay the night. And…and we’ll figure out the rest later. But I think I just know when something like this comes along, you don’t let go.”

“I think you might be right,” Sirius said, and kissed him again.

*** 

**So I’d better get a damn good thank you card, and a spot in your wedding party if you and Sirius make a real go of this. What did I tell you, anyway? I told you it was a good idea. Tell Sirius thanks for refunding me, by the way. Dori’s benefitting from Gideon tonight and I know that’s going to get me a great shag. Love you, Moony. And I’m really happy for you.**


End file.
